


We're going home.

by brvkenalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Max, Background Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvkenalec/pseuds/brvkenalec
Summary: Right when Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane were getting used to be parents and to everything that comes with it, something unexpected happened.In the crowded streets of Buenos Aires, Alec has an awkward meeting. A little child, dressed with dirty tatters and injured, tries to steal his wallet from the pocket of the leather jacket that he uses to wear. When the Nephilim decides to follow him, he doesn’t think about the consequences of his action.Dynamics of the Malec family with its new members.





	We're going home.

When Alec Lightwood, under a Clave’s order, went to Buenos Aires to follow an investigation over some local vampire clan’s attacks, he wasn’t expecting to see his life being turned upside down once again. And certainly he wasn’t expecting to spend a whole night in a room of a mundane hotel with the company of a child a little over 5 years old that only couple hours before had tried to steal his wallet from the pocket of his jacket.  
When Alec had caught him the child had remained still, looking at him with a pair of big and frightened eyes that were growing out from too long and too shaggy hair, before starting running through the suffocating crowd of Plaza del Mayo. The Shadowhunter had decided to not let him run away, curious about the child’s action, and he had started running after him, trying to speed up, even if in that precise moment, after spending a tiring day attending to Councils and meetings, his capacities weren’t at their best as they could have been if Alec had drew a Speed rune on his skin that morning, before leaving his hotel room.  
Luckily for Alec, the child after a couple of minutes of running got tired and the Nephilim was able to grab him by the worn-out shirt that he was wearing. It was obvious that the kid, unlike Alec, hadn’t been trained and therefore didn’t have the stamina needed to run longer than he had just did. Despite this, Alec had found himself wondering how the child could see him, why he had the Sight. Was it one of that rare cases of mundanes born with the gift of Clairvoyance even if they didn’t have any angelic or demoniac blood in their veins? He looks like a mundane, Alec told himself. The child couldn’t been older than 5 years old. The extremely fragile physique gave him a even younger look and the dirty clothes were definitely a size smaller. The eyes were dark brown, almost black, and with their greatness they had a main role on his hollow face. The Shadowhunter had noticed that he was barefoot and that his right knee was bleeding.  
«Are you okay?» he asked, trying to use a calm tone. By now he was learning; He was used to use it with Max, to calm him down when he was crying. On that child, though, Alec’s voice had had the opposite effect. The little one in fact had started to struggle, with the desperate attempt to free himself from the Shadowunter’s grip, but Alec blocked his arms in a firm hold, preventing him from doing that.  
«Hey, I don’t want to hurt you. Where are your parents?»  
No answer from the kid, whose eyes started to become watery.  
Alec had spot the signal and he acknowledged that if he didn’t do something, that child would have started to cry.  
«Are you lost? You know, I can hel-»  
«Déjame ir! (1)» screamed the little boy, in Spanish. The Shadowhunter was left in shock for a second, then he closed his eyes, cursing.  
«How can you be so stupid, Alec?» he asked himself, fighting with the impulse of slapping his own face.  
Not only the child must have been terrified about standing in front of a man he had never seen before, a man that was wearing total black and a belt full of weapons, but with all chances, the fact that Alec didn’t had the accuracy of talking in Spanish, and therefore allowing him to understand what he was saying, must have worsen is fears, and not by a tiny bit.  
«Discùlpame, debi haber sabido que tu habla espagñol. (2) » Alec said, mentally thanking Hodge for his lessons about foreign languages. It seemed like that calmed down the child a little bit. He had stopped fighting and he was staring at the Nephilim in the eyes,  
« ¿Dónde estan tu padres? (3) » Alec asked again, this time in the right language.  
The kid’s eyes had filled with tears while he shook his head and lowered his stare.  
Alec’s full lips contracted in a grimace of pain and grief. Alec’s hand left one of the kid’s arm and the little child was already taking it to his face to dry the tears that were streaking his cheeks. But Alec was faster and he did it himself with a gentle caress.  
«Lo siento. (4)»  
From there the conversation became more difficult to keep up. Even if it seemed like Alec was gaining the child’s trust, he wasn’t answering to any of his questions. He merely sits against the wall with his knee tight to his chest, and shaking.  
« ¿Te duele? (5) » the Shadowhunter asked, talking about the knee that was still bleeding.  
The little guy had followed Alec’s stare and touched the wound with his little finger.  
« Un poco (6).»  
Alec carefully got closer, in order to better examine the wound.  
« Necésitare algo para desinfectar la herida. (7)»  
The child was staring at him in the same way Max used to do while he was training in the Armory of the Institute: with curiosity, and a little bit of inexplicable admiration.  
The Nephilim was looking around. The pedestrians obviously couldn’t see him, as they were mundanes. But it seemed like they were ignoring the child’s presence as well, although Alec was sure that they could seen him if only they wanted.  
Alec let out a sigh, and brought back his attention to the kid. Huddled like that, with a open wound that could easily get infected and only a ripped shirt to protect him from the cold, he looked like he was about to break into pieces. For a moment in Alec’s mind appeared the imagine of Max, when he was still a newborn and he was laying on the stairs of the Academy, with a card next to him.  
Alec’s stomach knotted.  
« Quieres venir conmigo? Yo puedo ayudarte. Debe tener mucha hambre. (8)»  
The child was still a little doubtful but when he heard Alec talking about food his face lightened up.  
«No te haré daño.(9)»Alec insisted, holding out a hand to help him stand up.  
«¿Prometes?(10)» asked the kid in a whisper.  
« Prometes.(11)» said Alec, smiling.  
Heard that, the kid hold out his tiny hand and he took the Alec’s bigger one. Together they started walk towards the hotel where Alec was staying at.  
It was from the moment that Alec and the little one crossed the threshold of the room, when outside started the storm, that the Shadowhunter’s life started to change.  
Once again.

 

 

*Translation of the spanish dialogues*

 

(1): Let me go!  
(2): Sorry, I should have known you speak spanish.  
(3): Where are your parents?  
(4): I'm sorry.  
(5): Does it hurt?  
(6): A little.  
(7): I need something to disinfect the wound.  
(8): Do you want to come with me? I can help you. You must be starving.  
(9): I won't hurt you.  
(10): You promise?  
(11): I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Shadowhunters!
> 
> I've decided to start publishing my Malec fic on here with the hope that it will help both of us surviving during this eternal hiatus. Please let me know if you liked this first chapter! Kudos and comments are well accepted. :) 
> 
> Also, please let me know if you found any mistakes. Both English and Spanish aren't my first language. Thank you!  
> Alice ;)


End file.
